Lo problemático que puede ser un embarazo
by Karinits-san
Summary: Temari, como toda mujer embarazada, sufre diferentes cambios en su forma de ser por culpas de sus hormonas, pero hay cierto rasgo de su personalidad que ni siquiera el embarazo lo hará cambiar. Shikamaru, por favor, ármate de paciencia. Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA.


**Hola mis bellas y bellos lectores, gracias por entrar aquí; hoy les traigo un pequeño one shot. Es una idea que llegó a mi cabeza el viernes que pasó, y entre ayer y hoy, la desarrollé, espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **Como siempre agradezco a todas las personas que leen mis historias y dejan reviews, a las que marcan mis historias o a mí como favorita y/o siguiendo, y a las que simplemente leen. Para todos ustedes, muchas gracias, me inspiran de cierto modo a continuar :D**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a las lindas personas que me dejaron un review en mi última actualización: ByaHisaFan, Mel-Nara de Hatake, Alexein-KLUK, AnitaNara040922, FannyK03, MarFer Hatake y Roronoa Saki. Chicas, muchas gracias por comentar, les mando un beso y un fuerte abrazo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Lo problemático que puede ser un embarazo**

 **.**

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, pero no pudo continuar, uno de mis brazos se lo impidió.

—Hasta que despertaste —espeté mirándola con cariño, a su vez, que le quitaba un mechón de cabello de su bello rostro.

Ella me miró extrañada, con sus ojos a medio abrir.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió con pereza, creyendo que era más temprano—, ¿no debería estar trabajando?

Su pregunta me hizo sonreír.

—Mujer, son más de las ocho con treinta de la noche —acoté con mi típico tono cansino, colocando mi codo sobre la almohada, para luego apoyarme mi cabeza sobre mi mano.

La observé con detenimiento.

Abrió sus ojos exorbitantemente.

—¡Qué! ¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando llegaste? —inquirió con un deje de preocupación.

Trató de sentarse rápidamente, pero yo la retuve con uno mis brazos.

—Tranquila mujer, no quise despertaste —espeté con parsimonia, mirando sus orbes aguamarina—, te veías durmiendo tan plácidamente, que no fui capaz de hacerlo.

Ella de inmediato frunció el entrecejo.

—Ahhh, por eso tú también te acostaste.

Su mordaz comentario no se hizo esperar, ella nunca iba a cambiar.

Sonreí ladinamente.

—Era mucha tentación verte durmiendo —le respondí con pereza, volviendo acomodar mi cabeza en la almohada.

Suspiré relajado.

—Era mucha tentación ver una cama enfrente de ti —espetó a modo de reproche, girando hacia mí.

—Sí, problemática, eso también —susurré apenas, comenzando lentamente a cerrar los ojos.

—Debiste haberme despertado cuando llegaste —me reclamó en un tono más alto que el habitual. Inmediatamente, abrí los ojos—, aún no he preparado la cena.

Su voz era un contraste de su bello rostro, se veía algo pálido y somnoliento.

—Mujer, dices una cosa y tu cara dice otra —le dije con cariño, acariciándole una de sus mejillas—. No te preocupes, algo prepararemos.

Mis palabras dulcificaron su semblante.

—Estos últimos días me he mimetizado mucho contigo —aseveró regalándome una amplia sonrisa.

La atraje hacia mí, para que apoyara su cabeza sobre mi torso.

—Eso es porque ahora cargas con un Nara en tu vientre —acoté con orgullo, acariciándole el cabello. Ella enseguida alzó su rostro, y por inercia, le sonreí—, no puedes luchar contra sus malas mañas.

—Quiero dormir todo el día —habló en un susurro, cerrando sus bellos ojos.

La miré detenidamente, era increíble verla en ese estado, definitivamente el embarazo le había acentuado un rasgo no muy común en ella.

—Es normal, mujer —espeté con serenidad, acariciándole nuevamente el rostro—. Hoy me encontré con Sakura en la Torre Hokage, y le consulté por el constante sueño que traes hace días. Al principio se puso a reír, porque me dijo que no te imaginaba con ese síntoma, sin embargo, como eres mi esposa, supuso que todo era posible, después de todo te habías casado con un Nara; luego me dijo que a ciertas mujeres le sucedía eso, como a otras les daba nauseas, pero es sólo durante los dos o tres primeros meses de gestación, luego se les pasa.

Se humedeció los labios para hablar.

—Me quedé dormida por hacerte caso —aseveró con los ojos cerrados, retomando la anterior conversación, al parecer mi problemática tenía ganas de discutir. Era sorprendente como el embarazo había acentuado aquella característica de su personalidad—, nunca debí haber subido a la habitación a dormir.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, fijando su mirada en la mía.

—Y estuvo bien que lo hicieras, mujer —acoté en mi tono parsimonioso—, sino te hubiese encontrado durmiendo toda doblada en el sillón.

La miré dulcemente y le sonreí.

—Pero tendría la cena lista —contraatacó en un tono ligeramente más alto, tratando de que le diera la razón.

Suspiré.

—Mujer problemática, tú nunca cambiarás, ¿cierto? —espeté en un tono de falso fastidio.

Ella parecía disfrutar con aquel cruce de palabras.

Sonrió de forma maligna y negó con cabeza.

—Entonces, vamos a preparar la cena —le dije pensado que me diría que sí, sin embargo, me equivoqué.

—¿Y si vas a comprar a Ichiraku? —acotó con un extraño entusiasmo, lo cual me sorprendió, ya que ella no era fanática del ramen.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —inquirí al ver expectación en sus bellos ojos, seguramente tenía que ser un antojo.

—Ramen con doble de cerdo y con narutos —acotó con una sonrisa. Literalmente, tenía pensado comer por dos.

—¿Algo más? —inquirí nuevamente. A esta altura, ya no me sorprendería.

—Si está abierta la tienda que está cerca de Ichiraku, me traerías unos tres o cuatro paquetes de castañas —espetó de lo más normal.

Abrí mis ojos como plato.

—Mujer, ayer te traje tres, ¿acaso ya te los comiste? —inquirí curioso.

Inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Algún problema con eso? —contrapreguntó en un tono no muy agradable. Sus ojos no dejaban de escudriñarme.

La piel se me erizó.

—No, mujer para nada —le respondí algo nervioso al momento que comencé a sentarme. Ir a comprar era la excusa perfecta para huir de aquí.

Ella por inercia desvió su mirada, y volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

Me puse de pie con prontitud y la observé, se veía muy feliz ahí acostada.

Definitivamente, el embarazo había provocado en ella un cambio bastante favorable para mí, ya que significaba que el fin de semana, dormiríamos todo el santo día, sin embargo, las reprimendas que vendrían a continuación de seguro serían terribles, ya que ni siquiera el embarazo pudo apaciguarle ese rasgo conflictivo que ella siempre luce tan orgullosa.

— **¡Qué estás esperando, Nara!** —exclamó con la sutileza que la caracteriza—, **¡mi hijo y yo tenemos hambre!**

Inmediatamente, me despabilé.

— _Mendokusai —pensé mientras salía rápidamente de la habitación—, será un trimestre bastante problemático, pero entre siestas y gritos, seguro pasará volando._

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, pueden hacerlo a través de un review, me encanta leerlos y responderlos. Recuerden que los reviews siempre motivan al escritor (yo los amo).**

 **Más rato responderé los reviews pendientes, disculpen la demora, a veces, el trabajo absorbe demasiado mi tiempo.**

 **Disculpen también las posibles faltas de ortografías, apenas tenga tiempo las corregiré.**

 **Nos leemos en mi próxima actualización (aún no sé cuál de mis historias pendientes actualizaré)**

 **Que tengan un lindo domingo, y una excelente semana.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo y un gran beso.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
